Farbe bekennen
by Unheilige
Summary: Richard Castle beweist mal wieder das er nicht wie andere Männer ist. Vorsicht es wird Blutig.


„Du bist voll metrosexuell, Castle." sagte Beckett grinsend.  
Castle lacht, „Nun wenn du als Mann alleine einer Tochter großziehen willst, bleibt dir nichts anders übrig, als dir gewisse Fähigkeiten an zueignen."  
„Aber Zehen Nägel lackieren und du machst es auch noch gerne?" fragte Kate ihn verwundert.

„Ja es entspannt mich. Andere malen und ich lackiert Fußnägel." sagte Castle ruhig.

Genüsslich räkelte Beckett sich im Sessel und schaut zu wie Castle vorsichtig ihr Nägel lackiert.  
Seine Finger hielten sanft ihre Zehen und der Pinsel glitt präzise über die schon vorher von ihm pedikürten Nägel.  
Keine ihrer bisherigen Partner hat nur ein Blick für ihre Füße verschwendet, Castle war wirklich anders. So aufmerksam und zu vorkommen.  
Sie beobachtet sein Gesicht, wie konzentriert er vorging, wo er ansonsten eine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Cocker Spaniels hatte.  
Seine Zungen spitze glitt leicht über seine Lippen.

Sie lächelt bei dem Gedanken, was er noch alles anstellen konnte mir seiner Zunge.

Sie spürt ein kribbeln in ihrer Mitte und seufzte leise auf.  
„Was ist den mein Schatz?" fragend sah Castle zu Beckett hoch. Er lächelt seine Freundin an.  
„Ich dachte gerade nur daran, das die wenigstens deine Qualitäten zu schätzen wissen." sagte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Nun du wirst noch feststellten das wenn ich jemanden liebe dann sich alles für ihn tue." erwiderte Castle liebevoll.  
Kate steckte ihre Hand aus und streichelt seine Wange.  
„Nun lass mich schnell meine Arbeit beenden." sagte Castle und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Zehnnägel.

Nach 10 min. war er damit fertig und Kate bewunderte die saubere Arbeit von Castle, sie selbst schaffte es noch nicht mal selber ihre Nägel so akkurat zu lackieren.

Als sie aufstand schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsse ihn zur Belohnung.  
„Danke, Rick."  
„Immer gern."  
Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging ins Bad um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Er packte die Utensilien zur Nagel Pflege zusammen und freut sich auf den Rest des abends.  
Er holte neues Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, um es ihnen beiden ans Bett zustellen.  
Auf einmal hörte er Beckett fluchen, verwundert schaute er ins Bad.  
„Alles OK?" fragte er sie besorgt.  
„Nein alles Scheiße." sagte Beckett mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Was ist den los?" Castle trat an Beckett ran und faste ihren Arm.  
„Nichts ist los." antwortete sie ihm, während sie ihren Arm aus seiner Hand entwand.

„Ha, nichts kenne ich, dann ist immer was nicht in Ordnung." Castle wurde langsam sauer, ich möchte es nicht wenn Kate ihn zurückwies.  
„Ich möchte jetzt nicht drüber reden." seufzte sie resignierend.  
„OK wenn du meinst." ihm war klar das es keinen Zweck hatte weiter zu fragen

Wütend rauscht Kate ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Castle ging nun ebenfalls ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen und überlegte was Kate jetzt wieder für ein Problem hatte.  
Ihre Beziehung war erst seit einigen Wochen intensiver geworden. Dennoch mussten sie noch viel über den anderen lernen.  
Als er nun fertig war ging er ins Bett und kuschelte sich von hinten an Beckett.  
Seine Hand glitt zärtlich über ihren Arm, über die Hüfte zu ihren Hintern.  
Langsam schob sich seine Hand in ihre Schlafanzug Hose, doch weit kam er nicht den Kate hielt seine Hand fest.  
Leise sagt sie, „Es geht nicht."  
Castle glaubt sich verhört zu haben und legt seine Hand an ihr Kinn um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Was geht nicht?" fragt er sie leise.  
„Wir beide können diesen Wochenende nicht miteinander schlafen." antwortet Beckett traurig.  
„Und warum nicht?" Castle wollte nun endlich eine Antwort.  
„Weil es nicht geht!"  
Frustriert schmeißt sich Castle auf den Rücken.  
„SAG mir wenigstens den Grund, warum du nicht mit mir schlafen willst?" fragt Castle nun wütend  
Beckett setzte sich auf und schaut traurig zu Castle.  
„Nun ich habe meine Tage und dabei bin ich so was von rattig." Seufzte sie leise.  
Castle ist sprachlos, soll er jetzt lachen oder weinen.  
„Kate, warum denkst du ich würde nicht mit dir Sex haben wollen, auch wenn du deine Tage hast?"  
„Weil Männer das nicht mögen. Keiner wollte mit mir Sex haben wenn ich meine Tage habe."

Sie seufzte wieder und lies sich wieder ins Bett fallen, bei den Gedanken an die ganzen abfuhren die sie sich schon geholt hatte, bei ihren vorherigen Liebhabern.

„Kate du solltest wissen, ich bin nicht wie andere Männer, das habe ich dir doch inzwischen oft genug bewiesen." sagte Castle mit Nachdruck.

„Ja ich weiß, Castle. Doch das ist doch ein sehr spezielles Thema und woher soll ich wissen wie du darauf reagierst." sagte sie während sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Nun meine Liebe, dann werde ich dir beweisen, das ich alles an und von dir liebe."  
Castle stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Verwundet dachte Kate was Castle wohl vor hatte.

Da kam er wieder aus dem Badezimmer und hatte ein riesiges Handtuch geholt.

„Los aufstehen, damit ich das Handtuch ausbreiten kann."

Kate stand auf und schaute Castle beim ausbreiten zu. Unschlüssig was nun kommen sollte blieb sie neben dem Bett stehen. Castle zog sich sein T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts aus. Nackt ging er ums Bett und griff sich das T-Shirt von Kate und zog es ihr über den Kopf aus. Verdutzt lies sie das über sich ergehen. Als Rick sich an ihrer Leggings zu schaffen machte, hielt sie seine Hände fest.

Sie schaute ihn an und sagte leise, „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?"

Rick beugte sich vor und küsste sie hart und leidenschaftlich. Das keine zweifel mehr bei Beckett aufkamen, dass Castle sie wollte. Seine Hände schoben nun die beiden Hosen von Beckett gleichzeitig runter und er beugte sich runter und half ihr aus ihren Hosen.

Als er ihre Sachen über den Sessel gelegt hatte drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie gierig an.

„Los ab ins Bett." Beckett grinste bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Nicht nur der Finger von Castle zeigte aufs Bett.

Sie lies es sich nicht zweimal sagen und legte sich auf den Rücken und sah mit gierigen Augen, den Mann auf sich zu kommen. Sie spürte schon das ziehen in ihrem Bauch.

Castle kletterte nun aufs Bett und legte sich halb seitlich auf seine Freundin.

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Kate nichts und niemand wird mich davon abhalten, meine Liebe glücklich zu machen. Außerdem

um es dir nochmal klar zusagen, bitte Vergleich mich nie mit anderen. Ich liebe dich IMMER und egal ob du deine Tage hast oder nicht. Es ist doch nichts was uns an unseren Gefühlen und Empfindungen hindert und wenn du mir sagst es macht dich noch rattiger, dann muss ich doch Abhilfe schaffen und dir Entspannung verschaffen." während er das sagte glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und Kate zog scharf die Luft ein. Kein Mann hatte das bisher gemacht. Sie spürte nur wie ihre Erregung immer höher stieg.

Als Castle Finger über ihren Kitzler glitten stöhnte sie laut auf und ihr Becken drängt sich seiner Hand entgegen.

„Oh Kate du glaubt ja gar nicht wie sich dein Kitzler anfühlt. Er ist dick geschwollen. Kein Wunder das du so rollig bist." flüsterte Rick ihr leise ins Ohr während er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbert.

Seine Finger tauchen nun in ihrer heiße Hölle und er spürt das Blut an seinen Fingern. Er fickt sie mit einigen langsamen Stößen und spürt wie Beckett unter ihm immer geiler wird. Sie bewegt ihr Becken stoß weise auf und ab. Sie hat die Augen fest geschlossen und ihr Kopf rollt hin und her.

Castle zieht seine Finger raus und schaut sie an. Voller Blut. Sein Blick geht zu Beckett die nun auch ihre Augen geöffnet hat und zu schaut wie fasziniert Ihr Freund seine blutigen Finger betrachtet.

Sie hält den Atem an und schließt ihre Augen, als sie die Finger auf ihren Bauch spürt, stöhnt sie laut auf. Es kickt sie total, auch Castle knurrt animalisch, als er die Blutspur auf ihrem Bauch sieht. Er verschmiert immer mehr auf ihrem Körper. Beide riechen inzwischen das Blut und beide atmen heftig ein und aus.

Castle ist nun nicht mehr zu halten und drückt mit einem Bein ihre Beine auseinander um dazwischen zu kommen. Ohne halten drängt er seinen Schwanz an ihre Mitte und stößt mit einem Ruck in Kate. Diese schreit auf und ihre Nägel bohren sich tief in Ricks Schultern. Beide sind über erregt und es gibt keinen menschlichen laut zu hören, nur grunzen, schreie und stöhnen.

Das ganze Bett bewegt sich, da beide regelrecht miteinander kämpfen, jeder treibt den anderen höher und weiter. Beide graben ihre Zähne in die Haut des anderen und hinterlassen Spuren auf dem Körpern.

Ricks Rücken blutet in der zwischen Zeit auch schon von den ganzen Kratzern die Kate mit ihren Fingernägeln hinterlassen hat.

Auf einmal bäumt sich Kate unter Rick auf und er muss sich festhalten um nicht runter zufallen und sie gibt einen langen markerschütternend Schrei von sich und ihr ganzer Körper durchströmen unkontrollierbare Zuckungen. Castle spürt die Zuckungen an seinem Schwanz, was auch ihn dazu bringt einen tiefen Schrei aus zustoßen während er sich in ihr entlädt.

Einige Zeit später liegen beide schwitzend, blutverschmiert und völlig außer Atem nebeneinander.

„Das war ja echt der Hammer." sagt Beckett als sie einigermaßen wieder Luft bekommt.

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Mich wundert es das wir noch nicht deine Kollegen hier haben, so laut wie wir geschrien haben." antwortet Castle lachend.

„Das wäre bestimmt ein Anblick, wir beide Blut beschmiert... wie gut das deine Nachbarn in Europa sind." meinte Kate nun ebenfalls lachend.

„Ich danke dir, dass du so bist wie du bist. Ich liebe dich, Rick." sagte Beckett zärtlich und beugt sich über Castle um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Nun ich danke dir, für diese unvergessliche Erfahrung, wie es ist Wild Beckett in Aktion zu erleben. Ich hoffe du lässt sie mal öfters raus, auch wenn es mich mein Fell kostet." sagte Castle lachend, während er sich an den Rücken fast, um die Streifen zu fühlen, die nun seinen Rücken zieren.

„Komm lass uns unter die Dusche gehen. Dann werde ich dir dann dein Fell gerben." sagte Castle während er Beckett mit sich vom Bett zog.


End file.
